


Hazy Skies

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Kid Fic, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn





	Hazy Skies

* * *

"Holy shit."

Mayweather's muttered exclamation did not go unheard by the rest of the bridge crew. Yet Archer couldn't reprimand him for saying what they all felt. He, personally, felt like jumping up and shouting a denial to the stars. But he couldn't. He had to be strong for the rest of the crew.

The _Kraynita_ was in bad shape. Her hull was scorched where her attackers had used phase cannons and there were obvious breaches where torpedoes had impacted.

"Life signs?" Archer barely recognized the hoarse voice as his own. The pause between the end of his question and T'Pol's answer seemed interminable.

"Ten bio-signs. Two human, two Morganian, two Denobulan, and four Horatian."

The relief on the bridge was palpable until Hoshi spoke up. "I can't hail them."

Archer frowned at the screen. With any other ship, he would wait and try to hail them again. He should do that here, given the less than friendly way _Enterprise_ and the _Kraynita_ had parted several months ago. But Trip and Malcolm were on the _Kraynita_ , along with their two adopted children.

"Travis, Alan, prep a shuttlepod and make sure we have weapons just in case the attackers return. Hoshi, you, Hess, and Phlox are coming with us. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

"I will continue attempting to reach the _Kraynita_."

Archer nodded as he entered the turbolift. All the way to the pod, he prayed that the children would be all right. He knew the kt'alini would protect Trip and Malcolm, but the others on the ship didn't have that guarantee.

* * *

Selika paused in her diagnostics and cocked her head. She thought she heard something. She turned to her husband, to see he was already listening, his eyes on what few readouts remained. The bridge was a wreck from the raider attack, with consoles not working and the viewscreen shattered. Gerandik dodged debris as he moved from his console to the Ops console. Taking a look at it, he swore softly in Horatian.

"A ship is connecting to our docking port." He pulled the sidearm he was wearing out of the holster and checked it. Selika did the same. While neither of them usually carried weapons, they didn't want to be caught off-guard if the raiders returned—especially since both Reed and Wessic were in Sickbay, helping Kerth care for the injured.

"Shall we go greet them?" Selika asked, her eyes gleaming.

Gerandik nodded. "I'll com Terisan on the way there."

* * *

The inner airlock door opened to reveal a hallway lit by flickering emergency lights. Smoke drifted down the hall in lazy swirls, creating a haunted house effect. Jon Archer winced at the sight as he stepped into the hallway, and then gave a strangled gasp as a hand on his uniform collar yanked him back into the airlock. A blot of plasma fire shot through the haze just above where Jon's head had been. Alan pushed the captain further into the airlock as he crouched in the doorway, phase pistol ready. He made no move to return fire, merely waiting.

"We're from _Enterprise_ ," Jon called out. "We received your distress signal."

Off to their right, a voice growled. Hoshi's eyes went wide, but it was Phlox who stepped into the hallway, despite Alan's attempts to stop him.

"I'm Doctor Phlox. I'm here to assist Dr. Kerth with the wounded, if she will let me."

Again, the voice said something in the alien language. Phlox shook his head.

"We give you our word that we will not forcibly remove Mr. Tucker, Mr. Reed, or their children from the _Kraynita_."

Silence followed. Just when Jon was about to speak, four figures appeared. All were armed, though they were no longer aiming at the _Enterprise_ crew. The one in front was a Denobulan male, with two Horatians behind him. The fourth person was indistinct, staying well behind the others.

"I'm Wessic, the arms officer. Our sensors are off-line, so we couldn't tell who was coming. We needed to be sure you weren't raiders." Wessic didn't sound all that apologetic.

"We understand," Phlox replied.

The fourth person stepped into the light, and the _Enterprise_ crew sighed inwardly with relief as they recognized Malcolm. He looked over at Wessic. "The captain welcomes their assistance, especially Doctor Phlox. He'd like to speak with them."

Wessic nodded. "Selika, Gerandik, Reed and I will escort our visitors to Sickbay if you want to return to the bridge."

Selika glared at the visitors. Gerandik turned to Reed and said something in another language. Reed nodded, patting the man on the shoulder. Gerandik then put a hand on Selika's back as the two turned and walked away.

"Sickbay is this way," Wessic said as he started walking in the other direction. The Denobulan didn't look to see if the others were following.

Jon looked at Malcolm, who merely raised an eyebrow and nodded down the hallway. After a moment, Jon turned to follow Wessic. Phlox hurried after them. Malcolm gestured for the others to walk with him, clapping Alan on the shoulder.

"Nice job, protecting your captain like that."

Alan smiled at his former commanding officer. "I learned from the best."

Malcolm smiled back. Hess turned to the Englishman. "How bad is the damage to the engines?"

"Bad," he said. "We're lucky to have enough for life support. Tenakians hit us. They took off—I don't know if they saw _Enterprise_ coming or just decided we were too easy of prey."

They came to the doors of Sickbay and entered. The _Enterprise_ crew stopped in surprise. Trip was sitting on a biobed, covered in blood. He was holding Merisel and murmuring softly to her. On the next bed, Chancel lay unconscious with Dr. Kerth hovering over him. Wessic was on the other side of the room, talking to Captain Gesnik, who was sitting by the bedside of a Horatian woman.

Trip looked up and met Malcolm's eyes, a haunted look on his face. //Merisel will be okay, but Kerth is still checking Chancel. Meri's shaking like a leaf, and I wish to God I could give my kt'alini to the kids.//

Malcolm abandoned his former crewmates and hurried to his lifemate's side. He put a hand on Trip's arm and brushed a kiss over the top of Merisel's head. The girl looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. Malcolm understood her fear—Tenakian raiders had killed her biological parents. Now, the raiders' attack could rip apart her new family. He reached out and hugged her, taking her from Trip's arms into his own. He, too, wished he could give his kt'alini to his children, to spare them these wounds.

//Meri's going to have nightmares.//

Trip nodded. //All of us are, I think,// he replied, letting Malcolm know just how he felt about almost losing their children. Malcolm nodded in sympathy, knowing that he would definitely have nightmares about almost losing his whole family.

Kerth cleared her throat and the two men turned to her. "I've done what I can, but Chancel lost a lot of blood from his wound. I've given him what Morganian blood I had on hand, but it's not enough. And Merisel isn't a compatible donor, even if she were old enough."

From a few feet away, Jon saw Trip and Malcolm reach for each other, hands twining in an urgent need for reassurance. He was struck by the changes in the two men, and not just because they were being open in their affections in front of the _Enterprise_ crew. Malcolm had always been the strong one, never relying on anyone else for support. He preferred to do things on his own, rely on no one, rather than be let down by them—or let them down. Trip, on the other hand, had been almost too needy sometimes. Unless he was working on his engines, he seemed to need the support and reassurance of others, often using volume to try to get them to agree with his way of thinking so he could be reassured that he was supposed to be out here.

Now, though, Malcolm was seeking comfort from Trip, needing someone else's support. Trip was providing it, being the anchor Malcolm needed. He was taking his own reassurance from the bond, as Malcolm accepted Trip's comfort. Marriage and fatherhood had matured both men. Jon could only imagine what kind of officers that new maturity would make them, even as he envied the fact they'd had the chance to achieve it outside of Starfleet, with each other.

Swallowing the envy, Jon turned to his communications officer. "Hoshi, hail _Enterprise_ and ask T'Pol to look for any Morganian ships in the area. If she sees any, tell her to hail them and explain we need medical assistance for two Morganians. Also have her look for colonies that might be able to send assistance."

Hoshi nodded and stepped away to pull out her communicator. Jon stepped forward to Captain Gesnick's side. The man looked up at him, worry lines in his face. Phlox was already checking over the Horatian woman on the biobed.

"Captain Archer, thank you for responding. Considering how our last meeting ended —"

Jon held up a hand to cut off the _Kraynita_ 's captain. "As you said yourself, Captain, we space-farers need to stick together. Just because we parted badly doesn't mean I would ignore a distress signal."

"Thank you," Terisan said again. "It still means a lot."

"What can we do to help?" Jon asked gently.

Terisan looked at the woman on the biobed. "To be honest, captain, I haven't had a chance to assess the damage yet. I didn't feel I could leave Sickbay."

"Waslia is Captain Gesnick's wife," Trip said quietly from where he'd come to stand near Jon's elbow. The former Starfleet engineer ran a hand through his blood-streaked hair. "Selika an' Gerandik say we've got enough power for life support for about a week, but not enough to get us to any inhabitable planet—assumin' Mal 'n' I could get the engine runnin' again." Fear and fatigue thickened Trip's accent, and worry lurked in his normally carefree eyes.

Jon thought back to the damage he'd seen on the way to Sickbay. The _Kraynita_ was a sitting duck in space if the Tenakians came back. "Will the _Kraynita_ fit in _Enterprise_ 's launch bay?"

Wessic and Terisan looked at Jon suspiciously as Trip pursed his lips and stared into the distance. "Yeah, she'll fit," he finally answered. "Why?"

"If you're agreeable, Captain Gesnick, _Enterprise_ can transport the _Kraynita_ to the nearest starbase, allowing your crew to make repairs without the danger of life support failing. We would also be able to transfer your wounded to our Sickbay, where both Dr. Phlox and Dr. Kerth could care for them."

The freighter captain was silent for a few moments. He eventually looked over at his arms officer, asking a question in what Jon guessed was Horatian. Wessic replied, and Terisan nodded. He called out, and Malcolm joined them, Merisel asleep in his arms. Terisan spoke again, and Trip and Malcolm looked at each other, silently discussing the question they had been asked. Jon felt like he was watching an old foreign-language film without subtitles. He could guess at the meaning of the words, but couldn't really follow the dialogue. Apparently, his former officers had managed to learn Horatian, and possibly Denobulan, in their months on the _Kraynita_. Jon wondered if that was a hidden talent of the two men, or a function of the kt'alini.

His musings were interrupted by Malcolm's response to his new captain, in Horatian. Hoshi came over, her brown eyes reflecting her delight in being able to learn a new language.

Finally, Terisan Gesnick stood and held out his hand to Jon. "Captain Archer, we would be honored to accept your assistance."

Archer smiled as he shook the other captain's hand. Gesturing for Hess to join them, he looked at Trip and Malcolm. "Anything your crew needs while you are our guests, just ask."

Malcolm smiled. "Thank you, Captain. Your generosity is most appreciated."

* * *

Stuart Reed was not happy. He followed the ensign down the hall at Starfleet Command, his unhappiness growing with every uniformed officer that passed. They all gave him respectful nods, as befitting a captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy. Stuart wore his naval uniform—he refused to wear civilian clothing and give these Starfleet upstarts the chance to feel superior.

The ensign opened the door for Stuart, and he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the presence of his wife and daughter, standing to one side with an unknown blonde woman. He nodded at Mary and Madeline, who looked uncomfortable. He'd talk with them later. Same for the haughty Vulcan Ambassador standing across the room—he was inconsequential at the moment. The Starfleet Admiral was the target of Stuart's ire.

"Admiral Forrest, I'm Stuart Reed. What the hell has Starfleet done to my son?"

* * *

Getting the _Kraynita_ into _Enterprise_ 's launch bay took a bit of work, but with some help from the grappling hooks, they got it in. Travis had flown the shuttlepod back first with Lieutenant Hess so they could coordinate the effort from _Enterprise_ with the crew still on the _Kraynita_.

Once the bay had been pressurized, Phlox's medical team rushed in, meeting Phlox and Kerth at the door to the ship. Waslia was already on a stretcher being carried by the two doctors, and the medics took over the stretcher, carrying the cook to Sickbay, the two doctors following. Malcolm was behind them, his son in his arms. He refused to let anyone other than himself or Trip carry Chancel, and Trip was carrying Merisel. The lifemates nodded at the launch bay's crew, but continued past them to the corridor.

As they walked to Sickbay, Trip felt a wave of homesickness wash over him. The _Kraynita_ was a good ship, but _Enterprise_ just felt like home. He'd felt this last time he and Malcolm had been on board, but had been too nervous about being back to really let it affect him.

//I know what you mean, love. This was home.//

//Was?// Trip was startled by the use of the past tense.

Malcolm turned to look at Trip. //I tend to see home as a state of mind. All I need to feel at home, now, is your and our children. Doesn't matter to me if we're on _Enterprise_ or Earth or some alien planet where we're the only humans.//

Trip stopped in his tracks, staring at Malcolm. He grinned. //Why, Malcolm Reed-Tucker, that is the sappiest thing I have heard in days.//

//Liar. You were sappier the other morning.// Malcolm smiled.

Trip, mindful of the children, leaned over and kissed Malcolm's cheek. //Ah, hell, Malcolm. Be sappy anytime.//

Malcolm smiled back. //I will.// The two started walking toward Sickbay. //I do know what you mean, though, about _Enterprise_. It is like coming home, again.//

They reached the frosted glass doors to Sickbay. Malcolm regarded them critically. //I always thought these doors were a bit useless. I mean—they're pretty, but they'll shatter if the hull is breeched and leave any patients vulnerable.//

Trip hit the release stud with an elbow. //What, you'd prefer solid duratanium alloy, like the rest of the ship?//

Malcolm walked in ahead of Trip and went straight to an empty biobed, gently placing Chancel down on it. He smoothed his son's hair away from his forehead, frowning at the whiter than usual skin color. Trip set Merisel down on the next biobed. //He's gonna be okay, Mal.//

Malcolm didn't look up. //Yes, I would prefer duratanium alloy doors in Sickbay. If you think about it, the most vulnerable people on the ship are in Sickbay—the injured and the sick. Not to mention that the doctor is one of the more valuable people. You'd think Starfleet would want to protect them better.//

//Like our children?// Trip asked. Malcolm nodded as he continued to stroke Chancel's hair. Trip smiled. //They'll be okay, Malcolm. And I checked the specs on those doors myself before we left spacedock. They'll hold, no matter what.// He reached out and placed a hand on top of his mate's. //Besides, I'm sure Phlox will let you stay here to keep an eye on them. So what's really behind this rant about the Sickbay doors?//

//Nerves, I suppose. Being back on _Enterprise_ , having the _Kraynita_ in such abominable shape. Not trusting anyone but myself to protect you and the children.//

//I know, hon.// Trip squeezed Malcolm's hand. //You heard Selika—it will take a few weeks to get to Mariki and then we'll be back on _Kraynita_.//

Worried gray eyes met blue ones. //What if we don't want to leave? Leaving the first time wasn't easy. The second time wasn't exactly on the best terms.//

//Maybe third time will be a charm.// Trip walked around the biobed, not releasing Malcolm's hand. He reached up with his free hand and stroked Malcolm's cheek. //Whatever happens, Malcolm, we'll deal with it. The four of us.// He pulled Malcolm's head to him and rested his cheek on top of the dark hair. The two men stood there, taking comfort from each other as they so often did, letting their bond and their love overcome all the doubts and worries for a few precious moments, giving them renewed strength to face what life would bring them.

* * *

Stuart Reed regarded the Starfleet admiral with a look he had reserved for incompetent cadets on training cruises. It was a look that made the recipient wish he could combust spontaneously, except that he knew it would not kill him fast enough . Most cadets had left the Navy after receiving too many of those looks. Admiral Forrest, had he known, would sympathize with them. Forrest felt as if he had just said something spectacularly stupid—when he had merely summarized the situation with the man's son.

"Let me see if I have this correct, Admiral. My son and another officer were on a mission when their shuttlepod was attacked. They crashed onto a less than technologically advanced planet and the natives saved their lives with a sentient organism that remains in their bodies, continually healing them while giving them the ability to communicate telepathically with each other. They survived on that planet for four months until their captain and crewmates found them." Stuart paused and looked over to his wife and daughter, both of whom nodded. He assumed they had known about this before he had—it explained Mary's trip to visit Madeline while Madeline was at a 'conference' in San Francisco.

Turning back to Forrest, Stuart continued. "This organism, the kt'alini, was discovered by their doctor and sent your medical staff into fits of delirium and your command staff into a panic. Therefore, to appease both, you decided, in your infinite wisdom, to recall two of your top officers from your flagship vessel and lock them in some laboratory to perform experiments—a decision that didn't sit with my son or his colleague, causing them to resign. Naturally, you couldn't accept that someone would disagree with such an idiotic order, and sent Vulcans out to track down the two civilians and bring them back. It didn't work, but the next time Malcolm and Commander Tucker were on _Enterprise_ , on a mission of mercy, I might add, you tried to prevent them and their new shipmates from leaving. Have I missed anything?"

"I believe Admiral Forrest has neglected to mention that your son married Commander Tucker while they were stranded on the planet and they have adopted two alien children since leaving _Enterprise_."

Stuart turned to the Vulcan Ambassador, a neutral expression on his face. The Vulcan looked smug, as if he expected that sentence to win Stuart to his cause. Admittedly, it was a surprise to hear that Malcolm had married another man, as well as adopted alien children. Apparently, the boy lived to disappoint his family—first by joining Starfleet instead of the Navy, now by marrying a superior officer who was also of the same gender and then adopting alien—alien!—children. He was going to have to lecture the boy on Reed family traditions when this was all over, and make sure those were instilled in his new grandchildren. But right now, he would be damned if that Vulcan would have the satisfaction of knowing how surprised Stuart was. After all, though he might not approve of his son's spouse or children, they were now Reeds. Reeds protected their own. Starfleet had no business telling Reeds what they could and couldn't do with their private lives.

Stuart fastened his gaze on Admiral Forrest once more. "Admiral, exactly what sort of slip-shod organization do you run here? I realize Starfleet is young and only para-military, but I should think that any organization that recruits members with the ideals of space exploration and embracing new ideas would realize that its promises don't end when its members sign their commissioning papers." His eyes narrowed. "I know Captain Archer considers Malcolm to be one of his most valued officers. I'm sure that Commander Tucker must be the best engineer Starfleet has, or he wouldn't be on _Enterprise_. Yet you apparently decided to overlook that fact in your xenophobia. That is conduct unbecoming of your rank, Admiral." When Admiral Forrest tried to protest, Stuart overrode him with a command voice gained from standing on the bridge of a ship caught in violent storms. "But then you tried to separate not only two married men, but also separate them from their children! Children who rely on my son and his husband for their physical and emotional well-being. So again, I ask you Admiral, what the hell does Starfleet think it is doing?"

* * *

"I've sent a message to Starfleet Command, letting them know we found the _Kraynita_ with no casualties. We have been unable to find any nearby Morganian ships, and the closest Morganian colony is a week away at Warp 3," T'Pol said as she gracefully rose from the Captain's chair. "I've instructed Mr. Mayweather to head for the colony at Warp 4."

Captain Archer nodded. He knew from the Denobulan doctors that Chancel needed a Morganian doctor. The captain's wife would recover, eventually, but without a compatible Morganian blood donor Chancel's recovery was not guaranteed. Phlox couldn't synthesize Morganian blood because of the risk of not getting it right—Morganians blood types were more touchy than human. A minor difference between the patient's blood and the transfusion blood could cause severe rejection in an adult Morganian, and possibly kill a child. The blood substitutes he had on hand wouldn't help Chancel either. They would negatively affect the boy's bone marrow, leaving him unable to produce either red or white blood cells.

Archer didn't want to dwell on what might happen if they didn't find a donor for Chancel, so he switched topics. "We'll need to arrange for quarters for our guests if they choose to take them."

"Ensign Sato is already making arrangements, although she is at a loss for quarters large enough for Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed and their children."

"They may decide to stay on board the _Kraynita_ in that instance. We'll have to discuss that with them."

"Shall I tell Chef to expect extra guests at the Captain's table?"

Archer nodded. "I'll be in my ready room."

* * *

"You need to eat."

Trip gave Kerth a half-hearted nod from where he sat on the biobed, gently rocking Merisel. She had been scared upon waking in a strange Sickbay, and was now refusing to leave Trip's side. She had positioned herself so that she could still see Malcolm where he sat, watching over Chancel.

"In a minute, Doc," Trip replied to Kerth. The doctor put her hands on her hips in a gesture she'd picked up from him and glared.

"Tucker, if you aren't out of this room and on your way to whatever passes for a galley on this ship in five minutes, I'm going to sedate you and stick an IV in you."

Trip looked at her, knowing she wasn't kidding. She'd done that before to him when he wouldn't eat after being seriously injured. The kt'alini took a lot out of the human body when healing, and food was the best way to recover quickly.

"I'm hungry, Daddy."

Merisel's quiet voice made Trip look down. She was clinging to him, looking up. Her eyes were still wide with the shocks of the day, but she was talking again. Trip took that as a good sign, and gave in. He did need to eat.

"Okay. We'll eat. Malcolm?"

His lifemate shook his head. "I'll stay here." Malcolm's voice was hoarse with fatigue and concern. He, too, had been injured, just not as seriously as Trip. He was also focused intently on their son. Trip could feel Malcolm's fear through their bond. He could also feel that Malcolm needed to eat, too. Fatigue was wearing him down, and he would crash soon, same as Trip. It happened after extensive injuries like Trip's. Malcolm's injuries, plus his sharing of Trip's pain through the bond and his own personal concerns for his family, were the cause of his fatigue.

//You need to eat. Then we need to decide where we'll sleep. But you are doing this, Malcolm.//

//I can't leave him, Trip.//

//Yes, you can, Mal. Meri needs you too, you know.//

Malcolm looked up at Trip and Merisel. He could see the fatigue in his lover's eyes and the desperate look in his daughter's. Trip's eyes reminded Malcolm of how he had felt after being badly injured on hunt not long after their arrival on Il'endi. Once the kt'alini had finished healing the wounds, Malcolm had been starving, then exhausted, and had slept for 12 hours straight. Trip had been there for him the entire time, bringing food and guarding him while he slept. Malcolm had woken up in Trip's arms, one of the first times that had happened. He had felt safe there, still felt safe there.

But now Trip was in that state, and so was Merisel, even if she hadn't been injured. She was going to need him once Trip was asleep. Malcolm looked down at Chancel again. The boy was being kept unconscious to help him heal from his wounds and blood loss. Malcolm looked over at Kerth and Phlox, asking for reassurance that his son would be all right if he left his side.

"He'll be fine, and not your definition of fine, either. We'll call you immediately if anything changes, Mr. Reed," Phlox said gently. "You all have your communicators from the _Kraynita_ , so we can find you." He put a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, speaking softly. "Don't neglect your husband and daughter, Malcolm. There's nothing you can accomplish here right now, but you can do something for them by being with them."

Malcolm stood, stiff from sitting so long. "Thank you, Doctors."

Trip slipped off the biobed and picked up Merisel. "Thank you," he said to Kerth and Phlox.

"Can you gentlemen find your way to the mess hall?" Phlox asked with a smile.

"I believe we still know the way," Malcolm said with an answering smile.

They did, indeed, remember the way, and were entering the mess hall in minutes. Several of the crew eating turned at their entrance, and smiled at them, calling greetings. They returned them hesitantly, almost shy at being back among their crewmates. This was different than their return from Il'endi—this exile had been by their choice, with help from Starfleet. And now the crew now knew of their bond, their marriage, and their children.

//You go sit down with Merisel. I'll get us something to eat, love.//

//All right.// Trip turned away to the tables while Malcolm grabbed a tray and eyed Chef's offerings. Earth food, something Malcolm would enjoy eating again, though Waslia was a wonderful cook. Malcolm piled up dishes he knew Trip would eat as well as ones that would provide immediate nutrition for both of them. He also found items that would appeal to Merisel. He finished off the meals with two protein drinks for himself and Trip and apple juice for Merisel. He turned from the buffet to see Trip and Merisel sitting near the windows, Trip rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down the girl's back. Several crewmembers were watching, and as he made his way over to the pair, Malcolm heard several comments; all approving of the way Trip was treating Merisel.

Malcolm set the tray down and distributed the contents. He sat down and pulled Merisel into his lap, kissing her hair. "Try this, Meri," he handed her the apple juice. "I always liked this when I was your age."

Merisel took the glass and sipped carefully. She smiled up at Malcolm and continued to drink before eventually reaching for the food on her plate. Trip was already devouring his dinner, but both he and Malcolm would stop eating to answer Merisel's questions about the food.

"Are these seats taken?"

The three looked up to see Hoshi and Travis standing by the table, trays in their hands. Malcolm and Trip glanced at each other, then nodded at the two ensigns. "Have a seat," Trip said.

Hoshi sat down and smiled at the little girl who was now clinging to Malcolm, her gray eyes wide. "Hello. I'm Hoshi."

Merisel turned her head into Malcolm's chest. Malcolm rubbed her back gently. "Hoshi's a friend, Meri," he said softly.

"No, she's not," Merisel said in Morganian. "She's on _Enterprise_ , and they were mean to you."

Trip and Malcolm exchanged glances. //Loyal, isn't she?//

//Yes, but they are helping us out, Trip.//

"Merisel Reed-Tucker," Trip began in Morganian, "I know you don't like _Enterprise_ , but they are helping us repair the _Kraynita_ , and their doctor is treating your serith."

"We should at least mind our manners around them," Malcolm added. "They're also treating Waslia."

Merisel snuffled a bit against Malcolm's shirt. "I wanna go home," she said in English.

Malcolm wrapped both arms around her in a tight hug as Trip reached over to rub her back.

//She's scared, love. We probably ought to stay on the _Kraynita_ tonight—familiar surroundings for her.//

Trip nodded, keeping his hand on Merisel's back. She was shaking with her tears. //I think you're right, Mal. Do you want me to stay with her while you stay with Chancel?//

Malcolm looked torn. //I want to stay with both of them, love. Meri needs both of us, but I don't want Chancel to be alone when he wakes up.//

//We'll think of something, darlin'. I know I can link a scanner to the biobed to alert us if Chancel's condition changes. Still doesn't help if he wakes up alone, in a strange Sickbay, though.//

//Exactly.// Malcolm gave his mate a half-smile. //Those biobeds weren't meant for three, either.//

Trip laughed and Hoshi, frustrated from watching the two men react to the internal conversation, spoke up. "Okay, I know you two can communicate telepathically, but do you have to when there are other people at the table?"

Trip and Malcolm looked at the two ensigns, having forgotten they were at the table. Trip started to speak when Travis cut him off.

"C'mon, Hoshi, it's not like they're doing it deliberately. It's no worse than when you and some alien start talking in another language in front of us. Besides," Travis flashed his charming smile, "with the way Trip's been eating, it's easier for him to speak with his mind, rather than his mouth." He nodded at Trip. "Crewman Cutler said she heard your doctor threaten to IV you if you didn't eat—something about the kt'alini using up energy reserves?"

Malcolm nodded. "Trip was badly injured in the attack." He drew in a shuddering breath at the memory of seeing Trip covered in blood on the floor of the engine room. "He wouldn't have survived without the kt'alini. They healed him, but that takes a lot of nutrients from our systems and diverts it to the healing process. We need to replenish them quickly to keep from collapsing." Malcolm gestured to their trays. "Readily digestible foods are the best, though Kerth is working on a ration bar for us in emergencies. She has also been known to IV us if she doesn't think we're eating enough."

Merisel said something softly in Morganian, and the two men laughed. Trip translated for their friends. "Merisel reminded Malcolm that he's the one Kerth usually sticks the IV into."

Travis and Hoshi smiled. "Can't imagine why," Travis said, winking at Malcolm.

"Some things never change, do they?" Hoshi added.

"No," Trip said, "but if he changed he wouldn't be my Malcolm." He looked at his husband with his heart in his eyes.

Malcolm smiled back at Trip. //I love you.//

//I love you, too.//

"I think it might be past Merisel's bedtime," Travis said quietly, nodding at the little girl who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Past mine, too," Trip said with a yawn. "Malcolm forgot to mention that the kt'alini pretty much drain ya of energy, too. Takes a lot t' heal injuries that woulda left me dead without th' kt'alini." His Southern accent grew thicker with his fatigue. "Guess we better head back to th' _Kraynita_." He stood and Malcolm followed suit, Merisel in his arms. She blinked and said something in Morganian, Malcolm answering in the same language.

"I need to ask Gerandik for the Morganian language algorithm for the universal translator," Hoshi commented. "I got Horatian, but I didn't think about the children's native language."

Travis nodded. "Easy to overlook, when you're used to children speaking their parents' language." He gathered Trip's and Malcolm's dishes along with his own. "You guys go on ahead. Want me to tell Phlox you're heading back to your ship?"

"Actually, Merisel wants to head back to Sickbay after stopping at our ship, so would you tell him we'll be by?" Malcolm asked his friend.

Travis nodded. "Not a problem." He watched as the little family made their way out of the mess hall. "I don't know how Malcolm's not going nuts at the moment," he remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"His husband nearly dies, their daughter is injured and their son is badly injured. Plus one of their crewmates is being treated for injuries she got while trying to save their children. I'd be a complete basket case if I were him—yet he's holding up. Probably will collapse as soon as Trip's asleep, but right now he's doing better than I ever would." He turned to Hoshi. "So cut him some slack on the telepathic front. He probably needs the mental connection to reassure himself that Trip's not going anywhere." Travis picked up his tray. "Besides, if they do return to _Enterprise_ , we'll all just have to get used to it—I don't think they're going to stop just because they put the uniform back on."

* * *

Kerth smiled when Malcolm and Merisel entered Sickbay. "Ensign Mayweather said you would be stopping by."

Malcolm nodded and let go of Merisel's hand. The girl walked over to the biobed where her brother was sleeping and tucked something in between his arm and torso. Kerth's smile grew wider. "Katren?"

"She thought Chancel wouldn't feel so alone if he woke up and Katren was with him." Merisel's stuffed animal was one of her few remaining possessions from her home ship, and her constant companion if she was in the _Kraynita_ 's Sickbay. She was also generous in sharing the toy with the others on the ship when they were ill.

Phlox came out of his office and joined them. "Mr. Reed, you and Mr. Tucker might like this." He handed Malcolm a scanner. "It's linked to Chancel's biobed, and will let you know if anything changes."

"Dr. Phlox and I will be staying here tonight, to monitor Chancel and Waslia. I presume you and Tucker will be on the _Kraynita_ with Merisel?" At Malcolm's nod, Kerth returned the gesture. "We'll call, Reed. You know we will."

"I know."

"Tucker asleep?"

Malcolm paused and tilted his head, his eyes staring into the middle distance as he sought his lifemate along their bond. His attention came back to the doctors as he nodded. "Sound asleep." He turned somber. "Thank you, for everything you're doing for Chancel and Waslia."

The doctors nodded. "Go on back to your lifemate, Mr. Reed," Phlox said gently. "That's the best medicine for you and your daughter right now."

Merisel came over and grabbed her father's hand. He smiled down at her and took his leave of the doctors as Merisel waved shyly.

The corridors of _Enterprise_ were mostly empty, as it was the middle of a shift. Though he was tired, Malcolm enjoyed the walk back to the launch bay where the _Kraynita_ was currently residing. Trip was right— _Enterprise_ really did feel like home now that the two of them were back on it with their children. It was familiar, comfortable. Yet Malcolm knew he could—would—leave in a heartbeat to stay with his family.

Lost in thought, Malcolm turned a corner and took a few steps before he realized that Merisel was hanging back, still holding onto his hand. Malcolm looked back at her, and saw she was staring at something down the corridor. Malcolm followed her line of sight and smiled.

Captain Archer was at the end of the hallway, talking to a crewmember. Porthos was at his side, looking around with canine curiosity. The dog's head turned and he spotted Malcolm and Merisel, his tail wagging. When Archer turned to continue on his way, Porthos bounded down the hall, tongue hanging out and tail still wagging. Merisel gave a frightened cry and ducked behind Malcolm, wrapping her arms around his legs and burying her face in his jeans as Porthos reached her. The beagle bounced onto his hind legs, sniffing the girl, who started to cry louder. Malcolm quickly picked her up and cradled her in his arms as the captain reached them, leaning down to pick up Porthos, who had his front paws on Malcolm's knee, sniffing Merisel's shoes and wagging his tail in friendship.

"Sorry, Captain," Malcolm said. "Merisel's not used to having animals around."

"It's okay, Malcolm. Porthos was just trying to make friends, but I think he forgets not everyone on _Enterprise_ is here to play with him."

Malcolm smiled and reached out with one hand to rub the dog's head. Porthos was still straining to get to Merisel, but he settled for sniffing Malcolm's arm. Merisel whimpered in fear when the canine licked Malcolm's hand.

"He's trying to eat you."

The two men shared a smile. "That's how he kisses people, Meri," Malcolm explained.

"Porthos likes to meet new people, Miss Reed," Archer said formally.

Merisel shook her head. "Reed-Tucker. My name is Merisel Reed-Tucker."

Archer bowed to her, Porthos still wriggling in his arms, which caused Merisel to giggle. "I apologize, Miss Reed-Tucker. I didn't mean to offend you."

Malcolm smiled—Captain Archer could be a charming diplomat at times, and at other times he was so naive Malcolm wondered how he had made captain—like when Archer had made the infamous gazelle speech. This, fortunately, was one of his charming times.

"We should be going, Captain. I'd like to get back to Trip."

Archer nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Reed-Tucker. Malcolm...I'm really glad to see you and Trip alive."

The younger man nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He stepped past him, brushing a kiss against Merisel's hair. Archer turned and watched them, absently petting Porthos.

* * *

A young ensign stepped into the room and noticed the tension between the occupants. She cleared her throat nervously, gaining the attention of all of them.

"Admiral Forrest, we've received a message from _Enterprise_. The _Kraynita_ 's crew is alive, though they have some injuries. They're providing assistance in repairing the ship, and are asking if you want to resume the discussions."

All eyes turned to Admiral Forrest, who nodded. "Tell them to pick a convenient time, and if the pertinent members of the _Kraynita_ 's crew wish to attend, that's acceptable."

As the ensign left, the three women in the room hugged each other, relieved to find their loved ones were alive. Stuart was relieved as well—his son might be a disappointment to him in many ways, but he never wished harm on the boy. He drew breath to speak, but the Vulcan beat him to it.

"Even if Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed are present, it would not matter. They are still bonded by this kt'alini being, still married, and still the adoptive parents of two alien children. The kt'alini and their marriage are minor problems compared to their children, Admiral. _Enterprise_ is no place for a child."

"Says who, Ambassador?" Stuart asked.

The Vulcan looked taken aback.

"Frankly, Ambassador, who are you to dictate what does and doesn't happen on a human starship? You've been sneering down your Vulcan noses at us for years, but you don't know the slightest thing about us, do you? All you see is that, minus the pointed ears, we look almost exactly like you and therefore should act like you—with complete control over our emotions. We are not Vulcans, Ambassador. We never will be. What's right and logical for a Vulcan is perhaps illogical for a human." He turned to Admiral Forrest. "Since when do we kowtow to the uninformed opinions of others? Dr. Cochrane invented the warp engine without another species looking over his shoulder, criticizing his choice of materials or the placement of this screw or that one." Drawing himself up, Stuart glared at both men.

"How do we know that allowing Malcolm and Charles to keep their children with them on _Enterprise_ is wrong?"

* * *

Jon had left Porthos in his quarters and gone to the docking bay to meet with the repair crews assisting on the _Kraynita_. Afterward, he'd decided to wander around the ship that was home to Trip and Malcolm. The ship was a shambles, but Jon could see the appeal of the smaller and cozier ship. The galley and the mess hall were the same, so that everyone could gather in one place like a family. Jon noticed two padds attached to the refrigerator and walked over to turn them on. He smiled at the children's art contained on each—drawings of each member of the _Kraynita_ 's crew, drawings of animals and worlds he'd never seen, and drawings of the _Kraynita_ itself. Some things were universal among cultures, and putting children's art on refrigerators was apparently one of them.

Leaving the galley, he continued his rambling tour of the cargo vessel. He passed cargo bays and crew quarters, and even what he suspected was the _Kraynita_ 's schoolroom. Jon took time to examine the teaching unit, determining how it was connected to the _Kraynita_ 's systems and how easy it would be to connect it to _Enterprise_. There was a small crew lounge on C Deck that would hold the unit and the children comfortably, though if Trip and Malcolm came to observe, it would be crowded.

That still left the issue of suitable quarters for the family, though. Trip's and Malcolm's old quarters were still empty, and Archer supposed he could have the engineering team work them into a suite of rooms. He shook his head. Chancel and Merisel would want, and undoubtedly deserved, their own rooms. That meant at least one more set of quarters needed to be found somewhere on B-deck.

Assuming he could convince Starfleet and Trip and Malcolm that this would work. And, to be honest, assuming he could convince himself this would work—married officers with children on the same ship.

Passing a partially open doorway, Jon glanced in. He stopped and turned to take a better look, leaning against the doorframe. The door was slightly twisted from damage, apparently making it impossible to fully open or close. In a way, he was glad for the damage.

Across the room, in what was obviously their bed, lay Trip and Malcolm. Trip's chest was pressed to Malcolm's back, his chin resting on top of the younger man's head. It was the first time that day that Jon had seen either man look peaceful. Spooned together underneath the covers, the rest of the world couldn't touch them.

Lying next to Malcolm, under a different blanket, was Merisel. Jon figured Malcolm had probably tucked her into her own bed, and as soon as he was asleep, she'd brought her blanket to crawl in with her parents. Neither man seemed to mind, as their entwined hands rested on Merisel's stomach—an unconscious reassurance to themselves that she was all right, and to her that they were there with her.

Jon swallowed his envy. He had never given much thought to having a family, always caught up in his dreams of being an explorer, of 'going where no man had gone before'. Family was always in the column marked 'later'. Yet now it was later, and yes, he had Porthos and _Enterprise_ , yet they weren't a spouse and children you could turn to for support when the burdens of command became too much.

His two former officers had that with each other and with their children. For all his scheming to get Malcolm and Trip back on _Enterprise_ , Jon knew it would mean nothing without the right to stay together as a family.

Moving down the corridor from the open doorway, Jon pulled out his communicator. "Archer to bridge."

"Ensign Mayweather here, sir."

"Have we made contact with the Morganian colony yet?"

"Yes, sir. They're sending a ship with medical personnel and supplies to meet us. They're also in contact with Dr. Phlox and Dr. Kerth."

"Increase our speed to Warp 4.5. I want to rendezvous with them sooner than later."

"Aye, sir."

"Archer out." He closed the communicator and leaned against the wall. Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command could go to hell. Keeping Trip and Malcolm's family together was what mattered.

If that meant the two never returned to Starfleet, then so be it.


End file.
